


月

by Hhhkel



Series: 月光 [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 「Shinya，你說要是哪天，要是，假設——」「我真的███了，你會怎麼辦？」
Relationships: Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Series: 月光 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	月

**Author's Note:**

> 氣場不合的兩人的故事。
> 
> 時間設置在2000以前。
> 
> 最近整理資源，看到薰列舉想做的各種危險的事，還有因為知道自己會做出危險舉動所以決定避免的場合，像是「從公寓三樓跳下去，把腳上半部都給劈開」，「開車會想直接去撞牆，所以不開」之類的。
> 
> 思維發散了一下，就寫了這篇。  
> 皆我妄想，勿當真。
> 
> .

手心貼著冰涼金屬表面，白色鐵門脫落了片片漆皮，翹起的部分暴露出灰質暗沉的內裏，觸感粗糙，刺刺的並不太舒服，Shinya眉心微蹙使了點勁推開天臺的厚重鐵門。

細細小小的沾黏在手掌上，他面無表情的低頭看了一眼，就著衣服拍了拍，漆片如雪花飄落。

穿過門下螢綠色逃生燈的光芒，寂靜的夜晚，公司的屋頂除去大片開闊的夜空，什麼也沒有。

Shinya在矮牆邊隨意選了個位置盤腿坐了下來，三兩下熟練的拆解起便利商店的速食三明治包裝。

即使是這深入正中的夜裡，滿是光害的東京，也看不見半點星子。

不過至少通風，再怎麼說，也比底下錄音室裡悶熱不透風的空間舒服的多，Shinya深呼吸幾口氣，放空腦袋什麼也不想，慢條斯理的咀嚼起宵夜。

一切都是那麼的安詳平靜，直到身後，不用看也知道是門的那端——傳來了與自己來時一樣吱嘎作響，刺耳的噪音。

——不速之客。

Shinya停頓了一下，又若無其事的咬了口三明治，頭也不回。

來不及冒出一點兒「誰？」，「這時間除了技師和團員之外還能有誰」的疑問刪去法，他的耳朵就已經率先靈敏的認出了腳步聲的主人。

嘴巴鼓鼓的滿是食物，他靜靜的抬起頭，眼睛眨了眨，像是只被打擾了覓食的倉鼠。

來者雙手散漫的插在口袋裡，站姿隨隨便便的，低頭俯視著這樣的Shinya，意味不明的哼笑一聲，一點兒也沒有平時——或者說，就是剛才，幾分鐘之前工作中——認真嚴肅的模樣。

薰不由分說的坐了下來，「咚」的一聲，不請自來地將腦袋擱在Shinya盤坐的腿上，絲毫沒有詢問他的意願的意思。

「……」

Shinya用蹙起像小山峰一樣的眉頭表達了他的不滿，對方卻看也不看，鳥也不鳥，於是Shinya也來了氣，不管了，他淡淡的移開視線，決定繼續吃手中的三明治，腿上什麼也沒有，把薰當作空氣人。

微弱的咀嚼聲響，包裝紙喀沙喀沙的摩擦聲，兩人之間迎來了短暫意外的祥和與平靜。

晚風安好，帶著城市慣有的、紛雜不清的味道，像是交疊的腳印似的人們忙碌的生活痕跡。

——嚥下最後一口麵包邊，舌尖慣性地舔了舔包裝上殘餘的碎蛋，Shinya手心蜷起捏了捏，正準備放下壓縮的塑膠團，薰卻一手搶過，口型無聲的「咻」，投籃似的將垃圾扔飛過了矮牆。

轉頭，薰這才若無其事的轉頭看向Shinya，一臉「怎樣？我就做了，有意見嗎？」的無賴神情。

「你說，要是跟你的垃圾一樣，從這裡飛下去，會怎麼樣呢。」

Shinya還來不及表達任何意見，薰就笑了，許是才剛抽了菸，散漫慵懶的嗓音沙啞著，聽不出一點兒情緒，這樣的話竟像是「今天天氣真好啊」，平平淡淡的說了。

「……這裡是二十七樓。」

「嗯。」薰作態像個紳士，點點頭，比了手勢，讓Shinya『繼續』。

「二十七乘以一層三公尺，是八十一公尺。如果腿朝下的話，重力加速度，有極大的可能雙腿會插進身體裡，內臟無處可去，就會擠出來。如果頭朝下——這一側下面應該是停車場入口吧，車道口的花圃差不多半夜三點會自動灑水。那，你的腦漿應該會一路流到地下室。」

「是嗎？」

「是的，清潔工會很困擾。」

「有道理。可能會有心理陰影吧？」

「還有，房價會降低，然後年紀比較小的後輩，會開始傳鬧鬼的謠言。」

薰的喉頭滾動著乾啞的笑聲，像是聽見了什麼有趣新鮮的事，「真是毫不留情。你果然很討厭我啊，Shinya。」

「嗯。薰是我不擅長的東西。」Shinya坦率的毫無一分猶豫。

「『東西』。」薰哼了聲，嘴角勾起，並不放在心上，翻了個身，大剌剌的仰躺朝上，面對無際的夜空。

就這麼讓沈默與晚風彌補兩人都無心填充的冰涼空氣，過了不知道多久。

「說這個，代表薰相信來生嗎？」Shinya幽幽說道，嗓音幾乎消融在風中。

「來生？」薰抓了抓臉頰，似乎有些意外Shinya會開口，「對我來說可能跟星座差不多吧，打個比方的話。方便的時候相信也沒什麼不行，其他的時候，不信。」

Shinya頷首，「我也不信。」

薰苦笑，「喂喂，別只聽對自己有利的部分啊。」

「跟薰這句話的精神很符合，不是嗎？」Shinya反問，薰頓了一下，倒是爽快的承認了，「啊，確實。」

半晌卻沒等到任何下文，似乎拋出這麼個問題就不關自己的事了，薰搖搖頭咋舌，今天看來也依舊是被Shinya的跳脫搞的莫名其妙的一天。

只可惜，他稍微，沒有那個心情。  
「喂，Shinya。」所以，他決定繼續煩對方，讓絕對是為了獨處才爬到頂樓的Shinya，不能好好享受休息時間。

「Shinya，你說要是哪天，要是，假設——」

「我真的跳了下去，你會怎麼辦？」

「所以說，你會有什麼反應？會哭嗎？暫時失業所以困擾？還是說，討厭的人消失了，連高興都來不及，嗯？」

黑白分明的雙眼一如既往地細緻銳利，卻空空洞洞的望向沒有任何焦點的夜空，上頭沒有任何一點值得注意的所在，連班飛機都沒有，無趣的很。

但比起身下的人——喃喃唸著自己都覺得荒唐的問題的薰，分不清自己是什麼心態，卻是寧願繼續看著一無所有的漆黑夜色。

「還沒發生的事情，假設沒有意義。」

啊，是嗎。這樣的回答比墨色的天空還令他感到空虛，不過也是，畢竟是Shinya——連敷衍都快要提不起勁，薰慢了半拍還來不及，Shinya卻是繼續了。

「但是，大概會像你對他一樣。」

「他？」

「Hideさん。」中規中矩，平平淡淡的氣音，陳述事實似的乏味口吻。

薰的腦袋一瞬間迎來了空白，像是聽到了什麼不可思議——不，甚至是有些冒犯人了——的玩笑似的，有些神經質的乾笑了一聲，又哼笑了一聲。

「你又知道了？我可看不出你有多喜歡我哦。少開玩笑了，尤其是這種的。」

Shinya卻沒有答應，也沒有直接回答，從薰的角度，能夠透過眼角餘光，不經意捕捉到的部分的神情又更少了些，Shinya仰頭，向後用雙手撐著身體。

薰幽幽的想，是不是自己一下子沒控制好，狠戾的本性冒了出來，讓Shinya退縮了。  
但是，分明是對方先的，這種輕率的態度什麼的。稍微生氣一下並不為過吧。

對吧。

「薰。你說你不相信死後有知。」

關於這點——不如說是想要相信，但是腦子裡過於理智的地方總是質疑。薰在心裡糾正，卻沒有開口，只是斜眼看著Shinya的側臉。

「如果沒有來生，就代表，死了，也不會解脫的。哪裡都沒有。自由也是。」

「沒有辦法體會死掉『沒有』的、『不存在』的感覺，」薰幾乎可以感受到Shinya一個字一個字吐出來有多費勁，卻絕對不是因為這樣的話語令他有多糾結、有多難受，「薰，痛苦的事情，討厭的事情，就變成永遠，再也沒有機會，變成別的...狀態了。」

——不是因為這樣的話語令他有多糾結、有多難受。

而是因為言語本身，就是Shinya短處。說出來的語氣沒有空染上過多的情緒，連表達都來不及了，也因此，就像是找到了遊戲的bug一樣，薰想，被自己這樣差勁的傢伙擅自利用。

利用著令自己的罪惡感減輕，不由分說地將不斷孳生的陰濕幻想推到對方身上，強迫人一起負擔——憑什麼？就憑著對方不會哭著求自己，不會讓他感受到不堪，不會讓他羞恥的想逃，所以，他自私又任性的將對方拽入其中。

薰「哈」的笑了，「你這意思是，他也永遠困在痛苦之中嗎？定格在死掉那一瞬間的，那叫什麼，身心狀態，對，這個詞。所有死掉的人不管是不是有意，都只能這樣了？你還真是敢說，也很失禮輕率啊，你知道嗎。」

對此，Shinya卻是出奇冷淡的聳肩，「不知道。我只針對薰的事。」

「是我崇拜的景仰的人啊...怎麼就不是我的事了。」

Shinya的目光就像今夜未見的月光，就這麼溫和的沒有一絲偏頗、卻分辨不清其中許有任何深意，「那也沒辦法。我，對太複雜的關係，不感興趣，薰硬要問的話。——...去找京？」

薰散漫的撥了下落到眼前的瀏海，別開目光，「哪天吧。」

要是一般人，誰也聽得出不過是隨口敷衍的話語，但薰卻不能保證Shinya明白了，於是他額外推了一把，直接轉移話題，試圖將對方的注意力拉回自己的身上，強制延續對話。

「我還以為你會威脅要忘了我之類的，說要是我隨便的死了，你就會繼續過快樂的郊遊養寵物人生之類的，」他開始惡俗的模仿對方的語氣和神態，捉弄著同時捕捉度方細微的表情變化，舒服的瞇眼，「薰最討厭了，全部都是薰的錯，我以後不打鼓了，薰討厭，這種的。」

「不。」

「…..也是。」薰苦笑，Shinya卻無視了他直接說了下去，「但是討厭的那部分說對了，現在不喜歡，以前不喜歡，今天以後，也會一直不喜歡薰下去。」

「講這種話，你都不怕刺傷我的心嗎？」也只有在Shinya面前會偶爾露出這樣死皮賴臉油膩的模樣，也不知道對方怎麼想，薰只知道自己忍不住逗對方，東戳一下西刺激一下，就連在這種時候也是，「你啊，怎麼就不說點中聽的，給點正常的反應也好啊。」

——才怪。要是Shinya大驚失色哭著求自己不要做傻事，要是Shinya應激反應憤怒的指責自己自私，將痛苦轉移到留下來的人身上承擔之類，老掉牙到臭酸的話語，他會很困擾的。

不。比起困擾，或許，會痛苦也說不定。

所以，就算這樣冷漠的、簡直比實際的月光還來的冰冷的Shinya，令薰稍微有一些些寂寞，他也寧願對方就這樣，不要輕易改變。

就這樣，令自己想要反過來哀求對方施捨一點溫度。

病態什麼的。被虐心態什麼的。或許，真的有一點，吧。

「正常是什麼？像薰這樣嗎？像薰這樣是，正常的話，那我不要。」

「就算我說我想跳下去，你也不願意對我溫柔一點就是了。」說著這樣對生命輕浮的話語，說著這樣隨隨便便勒索情感的話語，薰完全知道自己在做什麼，卻克制不住自己。

總是這樣。

被逼的不得不面對的時候，就用自我解嘲、用玩笑、用更多不正經、用其他大道理搪塞，他很好，他沒事，要是真的被逼到的無處可退了，就雙手一攤『我就這樣，我就是爛人一個，我就是麻煩，怎樣？沒辦法接受就滾。』然後把或許好意...把或許，其實真心關心自己的人，推拒到千里之外。

他不願意改變，也不接受挑戰，別人說要往東，他偏要往西。

就是這樣。所以，才成為了樂團的團長，他發自內心厭煩任何人指揮自己該怎麼做。

「薰不需要。我也不溫柔。死掉是你的選擇的一種，要是薰想要那麼做，決定好了，就好。」

「還真的擺爛嗎？你該不會真的是外星人吧？作為人類基本道義的底——不，這都先不管，反正你也不在乎，對吧。那繞回來，就算討厭我，我也還是你的樂團成員哦。失業怎麼辦，嗯？不再多考慮考慮？」薰有趣的像是旋律一樣輕哼著語尾，夜風吹過，Shinya身上乾淨純粹的肥皂香氣一下子包圍了他，讓他渾身都放鬆了下來。

Shinya竟然真就認真似的想了想，「那，失敗之後再跳下去。先活著，還有機會變得不痛苦？你可以想看看，嗯，想看看。死掉就等於丟掉時間，都不重要的話，拿來做點什麼、以後、換點什麼？」

薰的瀏海忽然被撥了開來。

猝不及防對上Shinya的視線，他似乎打算確認自己有在聽，卻一下子侵踏了薰的個人空間，見不得人的東西來不及收好全都暴露在對方的視線中似的，薰有一瞬間陷入近乎慌張的狼狽。

「也是一種選擇？」Shinya似乎很滿意自己說出來的話，摸摸下巴，有些可愛的點點頭。

薰瞬間抬起手臂橫亙著壓在眼瞼上。

稍微有些，太過亮眼了。

發出了一聲分不清究竟是侷促笑聲還是嘆氣的聲息，「哈哈，也太隨便了吧。這種說法，一點都不新奇哦。」反覆換氣的尾音有些不穩，薰看著Shinya毫無反應的樣子，想了想，為了隱藏什麼似的又補上，「而且說到底，做點『什麼』指的到底是什麼來著。我做的還不夠多嗎？作曲、你們撒手不管的雜事、洗腦公司的人拍馬屁跟他們拍桌吵架，回信給歌迷，還有什麼？喔，興趣，興趣是吧，動漫、棒球、卡帶遊戲、媽的堆成山了，早就做也做不完了好嗎？」

「……多到做不完好嗎。明明有這麼多事。但......」

呼吸也急促了起來，快停下，停下啊。

他們是什麼關係、這是什麼場合、不能說，不該說。但是。

「但是，這樣就夠了嗎。為了這些，就值得我，活下去了...嗎？」

胸口的空虛，夜裡睡不著快要抓狂的失眠的時候，這些喜歡這些事情是如此的微不足道，不能夠拯救、也不能夠抵銷脆弱神經反覆刺激的痛苦，就這麼失去動力的攤著什麼也不做，無趣到開始搗亂，開始原地摧毀好不容易建立起的一切，然後，連摧毀都變得無聊的時候，就又爛成一團龜縮著動彈不得。

就這麼週期巡迴往復。

現在，此刻，也是。

「我不明白啊。不明白。怎麼活得像你那樣幸福，那樣自在？怎樣才能夠把自己過的像個樣子呢。你在想什麼？Shinya，Shinya教教我吧？你教教我啊。說話啊。」

薰伸手抓住Shinya的手臂晃蕩，話語暴力突破嘴唇，又在瞬間萎靡，微弱成了喃喃自語。

教教我。

教我。

請你，教我。

請你救......我。

「那是不可能的。就算我說了，薰也永遠不可能成為我，而且，薰還是個虛偽的騙子，根本沒有認真想學。」

「我說了，討厭不誠實的人，最討厭的就是薰這樣，總是披著一副溫和的外皮，頂著裝成熟的臉，說、謊。」

薰閉上眼，四肢敞開放棄一切嗣的大字攤著，胸口上下起伏，忽然再也沒有力氣回應。

反駁的能力沒有，諷刺的能力也沒有了，就這麼赤裸的脆弱的，承受來自對方的話語，將自己像塊乳酪一樣來來回回給戳穿戳爛算了。

「討厭薰，薰以為我會安慰、以為我會縱...容你，說『沒事的』這樣的，話，嗎？想都別想。」

一個恣意傾吐包裹在玩笑裡的晦暗意志，一個訴說著發自內心的厭惡，就像是鬼打牆一樣，他們的對話。或許誰都沒在傾聽吧？就只是單方面地說著。

……啊啊。

也是。

到底在想什麼呢。說到底，心底還是抱著一絲可笑不切實際的期望...自己原來比起固執到像塊石頭的Shinya還來的天真不講理嗎。薰有些抽離的想到。

「總是說討人厭的話，喝的爛醉亂開玩笑，平常卻還有臉、教訓我們，一副『我比誰都都成熟都厲害』的樣子，跳出來說漂亮話，明明本性比誰都還欠揍、不正經。」

說起來，Shinya到底跟自己有什麼仇呢。自己曾經做了什麼嗎？

「薰，虛偽，表裏不一。」

為什麼唯有這個人，怎麼也溫熱不起來，怎麼也，無法用似是而非的話語蒙蔽、欺騙？薰用力抽吸了一口氣，繼續，忽然語氣變得兇狠陰沈，「那又怎樣？現在是要來吵架嗎？吵完呢？打一架？然後呢？鬧到公司都知道？還是什麼，你終於受夠我了，解散？」

薰的手臂依舊攔著上半臉，一片黑暗之中，他嗆咳的笑了起來，低沈的嗓音卻顯得歇斯底里，完全沒有平時的散漫餘裕，那樣的聲音並不像來自於個著裝得體，不像個年紀輕輕就嘗到了名與利的滋味的男人，更像是動物原始的吠叫，被撕開一切防禦正中要害，因而生痛的抽咽。

「……哈哈哈。Shinya，這樣，開心嗎？我這樣子，看見我這個樣子......！」

薰嗤笑，等著Shinya還要怎麽嫌棄數落自己，用刺耳的話語把自身的一切都否定的一文不值，卻像是一拳打在棉花裡，迎來了Shinya平淡到了無趣的回應。

「……你看。就像這樣。試探別人的底線。要是有誰認真用力的替你煩惱，你會惡劣的、反過來嘲笑對方的認真，外...外熱，內冷。壞。超壞。」

突兀的評價讓薰忽然趕到了唐突的錯置感，怎麼說，眼前這人罵歸罵，果然還是他認識的那個，不會說話的Shinya啊。

試探底線的，到底是誰呢。

這麼想著，內心忍不住就這麼輕易的、遲疑了，然後縱容了對方。總是這樣的，仔細回想的話。

「薰太認真了。認真到根本不肯改變，腦....腦子裡的任何想法，要是我說了薰不想聽的話，你會責備我不懂事、然後把我，推開、丟掉吧。所以，討厭薰，最討厭了。」

肯定句，加速的氣音，明明用不上什麼力氣，卻開始喘了起來，薰倏地睜眼，表情介於疑惑與衝擊之間。有些懷疑自己的耳朵，這句話，要是沒聽錯——

「你明明、會不安，卻偏要、裝作大人的樣子，明明也有比京任性、比Toshiya還幼稚，的時候，卻好驕傲，不肯承認。為什麼？」

「Shinya……」

「想要撒嬌，就說啊。想要、被安慰，就哭出來，想要什麼都沒關係，有人會，願意給你。你卻偏偏要選擇全都踢開踩爛、什麼都不要，然後又，誘騙誰跟你說『求求你活下去，我不能失去你』這樣，這樣，這樣你就可以把責任都推到他身上，對不對。」

「等一下，Shinya——」

「痛苦到不得了的時候，再擅自埋怨他，都是你的錯，我是為了你才活著的，對不對。這明明是你自己的願望，為什麼不肯承認？你明明比誰都、迫切希望誰，或什麼，成為你活著的理由，值得的理由。」

「等——」

「——所以我才不會說！薰其實，根本，不想死，你想要的是，一直是，正正當當的活著。開討厭的玩笑的人，明明是，你！薰就討厭我吧。反正我也討厭薰，我最討厭薰這樣說謊的大騙子了！」

「你在......哭嗎？」

「啪」的一下力量之大堪堪足夠算作巴掌了吧？Shinya的雙手一把抓住了薰的臉，指尖用力的摳進他的肉裡生疼，把他上下晃了晃整個頭抓了起來。

「看清楚。」

「給我，看清楚。為了薰這種人哭，想、都、別、想。」

咬牙切齒的，一字一字被截斷的氣音給切碎了，薰卻分明看見眼前放大正對的目光一閃一閃的，就算沒有任何眼淚落下來。

「夠嗎。夠不夠。那些瑣碎的嗜好也好工作也好怎樣都好，會這樣問就是不夠，薰早就知道了，還問我。貪婪、自私，野心慾望全都無限膨脹。缺點一大堆，彎彎繞繞也一堆，我最討厭你了。」

Shinya重重喘了一口氣，「我只要有音樂有寵物有在乎的人這些全都一切安好就足夠了，但薰不是，怎樣都不夠，怎樣都不滿足，那樣的話——」

有一瞬間，薰就要伸出手抱住Shinya，讓他別說了。  
被嫌棄的一文不值得明明是自己，那樣的表情，薰卻不想看到，一秒也不想繼續看下去了，真的，這次沒有說謊，這並不是他的本意，他的本意是——

薰張開嘴，眼前卻忽然一片漆黑。

眼睛，被遮住了。

下個瞬間，他被粗魯的力道不由分說地推到地上，後腦磕到了磁磚，鼻梁也因為手掌忽然撞在臉上而刺激出淚水，「Shinya，嗯？Shinya冷靜，輕點，我沒——我，總之，你先聽我說，求你了我的頭不是鋼鐵做——唔嗯？！」

有什麼溫暖的、柔軟的，覆蓋了上來。

剝奪了視覺，其他的感官變得敏銳。

然後是，至今沒聽過，過於溫柔的輕聲細語，瞬間，迷眩了薰的一切感知，從背脊底端竄起電流似的輕顫。

「那樣的話。就去追、去要的更多啊。沒有人阻止你，把dir en grey帶往更高的地方，再登武道館？海外？我不知道，薰應該比我會動這種腦筋不是嗎？像這樣......」

「像這樣，就是理由了。假的、短暫也好，薰，這就是希望。」

「你要我教你，那現在，懂了嗎？」

......鬆手。

雙眼眨了又眨，明明正對著一片漆黑的夜空，薰卻覺得自己像個雪盲症的患者，眼前的一切，一點道理都沒有。

眼前的Shinya抿緊嘴唇又鬆開，閉上眼睛，再次睜開時，裏頭已經復歸完全的平靜，薰的心臟卻在狂跳，是，他總是，想要的更多，總懊悔的回頭想著不可能的事，要是剛才，就在剛才——

「你在...做什麼？」腦子還沒從另一個不可思議的平行世界回來，薰乾巴巴的問道， Shinya卻已經起身了。

「......誰知道。」

「什麼啊，你不是討厭我嗎？」薰忍不住碰了碰方才被對方親吻的地方，笑了起來。

「嗯。非常討厭。」毫無猶豫的秒答。Shinya站了起來，轉身就走。

「真是不可愛，小鬼。」知不知道自己有多漏洞百出啊。

這一吻，總不會天馬行空就這麼指望自己，產生什麼追求的情愫吧？

這麼荒謬的想著，滿是戲謔，心臟的鼓動卻訴說了另一種語言——另一種，早已存在許久，卻故意視而不見的節奏。

「Shinya。」

薰從身後叫住對方，就這麼看著Shinya纖弱的背影。

「Shinya。」對方不肯停，他卻難得執著的堅持再次呼喚，甚至做好了起身把人拽回來的準備。

Shinya在門邊停下腳步，卻沒有轉頭，垂下頭握著門把的樣子，忽然看起來異常的單薄。

於是薰一下子就，心軟了。

「我沒有......對你說謊。」

「你看到的，惡劣的薰，都是真正的薰，哦。雖然你不...你不可能喜歡吧。但那是我，只有Shinya知道的我。你願意......再，稍微，等我一下嗎？我......現在這樣的我，」

沒有辦法給任何保證，就連對自己的生命都沒辦法好好地交代負責。  
但是這份心情，比起他所擁有的任何關係，任何言語，都還要來得切實。

「——才不。」

「我不會等你的，薰要自己追上來。」

揚起頭，從後方看到長髮飄啊飄，跩的十里八萬的口氣，讓薰緊繃嚴肅的心態放鬆了些許，這才是他平時所熟悉，自信到了自我中心的Shinya。

而這樣的Shinya非常符合形象地，勉為其難「施捨」給如今靠坐在矮牆邊的薰一眼。

「如果有那天的話，或許我可以考慮重新評價薰，也說不定。」

也是那一瞬間，薰想——

慾望、自我膨脹、不甘、覬覦、佔有欲，這些細數不來的醜陋東西，或許真的會成為他的「理由」也說不定。

畢竟現狀，遠遠不夠呢。

「那樣的話，」

金屬門被一甩而上，碰地一聲，薰的話語被這麼強制中斷。

薰傻眼的看著關上的門，冷風呼呼吹著，薰紫色的長髮一下子全糊在臉上，讓他看來更加狼狽不堪。

半晌，天臺上，剩下孤伶伶唯一的人影忽然吃吃笑了起來，捨棄一切形象的，呸呸吐掉口中的髮絲。

「嗯，我只是想說，那樣的話，倒也不賴。」

待續.


End file.
